Chase x My OC
by RotBTDfan1937
Summary: Angelica Parker, daughter of Peter Parker and MJ, just moved to Mission Creek. She and Chase Davenport develop a massive crush on each other and don't tell the other. Chase soon discovers Angelica's power! What'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW! I ONLY OWN ANGELICA!**_

Angelica's P.O.V.

Hi, I'm Angelica Parker. I know, my last name is familiar. It's because my Dad's Peter Parker/Spider-Man. I'm not famous like him and Mom. My mom is MJ(Mary-Jane).

I'm new to Mission Creek. I moved there from New York. (sorry, IDK where Mission Creek is! :/) My new neighbors have a HUGE house. It's bigger than ours!

~~At school 6 months after Parker's moved to Mission Creek. While Davenport's are going to lunch and Chase told his siblings about Angelica having a Web-ish looking pattern in her ice-y blue eyes and Bree said that she may be bionic~~

"Remember Marcus and creepy mask guy who I forgot the name of?" said Adam. I nodded slowly.

~~~After school at the Davenport residence~~~

"Oh, Chase has a girl coming over!" sang Tasha, my step-mom. "Tasha, it's only for a science project." I said. She just shrugged and walked to her room.

There was a knock at the door. I answered it and there stood Angelica, with her curly raven hair all wild, Bad Wolf (CHECK YOUTUBE FOR KOTA WADE'S BAND!) T-shirt, ripped jeans, black Converse, freckled nose, and fake nerd glasses. She is cute! "Hey." she said. I waved. "Come on in." I said, moving out of her way. As she walked in, I looked down and saw a pinkish looking dot on her hand. "Gotta tell Mr. Davenport!" I thought. She looked around and sat on the couch, where I had the supplies for the project. "I'll be right back. Just going to check on something." I lied, while side-stepping to the hall, where I then ran to the Lab.

When I reached the Lab, I was breathing hard. "Chase what's wrong?" asked Mr. Davenport. I told him about the dot on Angelica's hand and the web-ish looking pattern in her eyes. "Is she here?" he asked. I nodded, still gasping for breath.

"Bring her here." he said. I stared at him then went to Angelica.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's P.O.V

When I reached the living room, Angelica was gone! "Oh, gosh no!" I thought. She shouldn't be gone! She could be evil like Marcus. Or more evil than Marcus! I looked around the living room. I looked every where but the ceiling. "There's no way she could be on the ceiling." I laughed. "Really?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw Angelica, ON THE CEILING! "Oh, heh." I said. "Ummm... Could you come with me, please." I said. She nodded and did a backflip off the ceiling and landed on her feet. Almost like a "spider"! I started to get nervous.

Angelica's P.O.V.

I think I'm starting to scare Chase a bit. I knew I should've gotten color contacts to cover the web pattern in my eyes! Any way, Chase led me to the hall all the way to an elevator. He shakily pushed the "down" button and down we went. We entered a lab and I got a buzzing noise in my head. That means I'm about to get hit, slapped, punched, kicked, or knocked out from the side or behind. I whipped around fast enough to see a CHAIR coming down to hit me! I back flipped out of the way. It clattered to the floor. I looked around for Chase and found another door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase's P.O.V.

"She's right outside the door." I told Mr. Davenport. He nodded and opened the door. Angelica was standing outside of it looking around. She saw him backed up a few steps, causing her beautiful raven curls to bounce a bit. "Ch-Chase? Who is this?" she asked. "Angelica, this is my dad, Mr. Davenport." I said, while standing beside my dad.

~~~ Later in the Lab~~~

"So, you just want to do a little test on me?" asked Angelica. Dad just said, Mmmhmm. Angelica shrugged.

Angelica's P.O.V.

Mr. Davenport cut a little bit of my hair and scanned it on something. He ended up, also, taking a little of my blood. "I-it's just human blood." I stuttered. "You don't sound so sure." Chase said. He looked at the computer screen with a shocked look. "What is it?" I asked. "You aren't fully human. You're bionic." Chase said. "Ya. I know. Are you?" I said. "Ummm..." Chase looked at his dad, who nodded. "Yes. I'm bionic. My abilities are super smarts, super intelligence, ad I have telekenesis." Chase said. I looked at him wide eyed. With my Nerd glasses on, I'm pretty sure my eyes looked like that they were going to pop out of their sockets. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Mr. Davenport said, leaving. After he left, I pulled on Chase's shirt collar, causing him to lean forward, and kissed him smack on the lips! I'm proud of myself for being the one to make a move.

Chase's P.O.V.

I was wide eyed for a second. Then, I straightened up and kissed Angelica back. I heard the Lab's door open but I didn't let it ruin the moment. I could tell that it was Leo, Adam, Tasha, Dad, and Bree. "Awwwee." whispered Bree. "I think I'm going to cry." said Mr. Davenport and Tasha. "Wow. That was not called for." said Adam. "Eew." said Leo, sticking out his toung. I didn't want the kiss to end, since I found out she was a good person. Not evil like Marcus. I placed my hands on her cheeks and deepened the kiss. I then heard the door shut. We backed up to breath. "Well..." said Angelica. We smiled at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a while since my last update. I was on a cruise and we would have to buy WiFi.

Angelica's P.O.V.

Chase and I kept smiling at each other. "So... I-" I started, but got cut off by Chase asking, "Will you go out with me?" I was speechless at first but I smiled and said, "YES!" and I kissed him again. Sigh.

Chase's P.O.V.

I have absolutely no idea where I got that from. But, I'm glad I could get it out. I deepened the kiss. As I did I cuffed her cheeks with my hands. She started to entangle her hands with my hair. With my super hearing (I think I forgot to tell her about that) I could here the others behind the doors, talking. I deepened the kiss more. (Me: Can you do that? You already deepened it!) My tongue "lost" connection with my thoughts and licked Angelica's lips, trying to find a way in to "explore" her mouth and get tangled with her tongue. She accepted the request and opened her mouth. (Me: Shocker) Our tongues tangled together. I kinda liked it. *Mentaly scratches back of neck*


	5. Chapter 5

_AllAmericanSlurp_: _**Sorry about the chunks. I was typing on my iPad and for some reason it does that. Heh. **_

Angelica's P.O.V.

We parted. "Hey, Chase. You haven't seen my powers in action, have you?" I asked Chase. He shook his head. "You might wanna step back." "Why?" "You'll see. So, step back!" Chase stood back. I shot a web out of my wrist and got a water bottle that ways laying on a desk and brought it to my hand. I heard Chase gasp. I smiled. I jumped, did a flip, and landed on the ceiling. I walked across the ceiling and down the wall over to Chase. "You're welcome." I said, handing him the water. He took it with a shocked look on his face.

Chase's P.O.V.

Angelica is so awesome, I was shocked. "Y-you have the most amazing powers!" I said, smiling. She blushed. "And, with the kisses, I actually enjoy it." I said pulling her in for another kiss.

~~~~~~~~After 2 years of Dating (long time and longest relationship)~~~~~~~

I was walking to Angelica's house after school. She was sick and I wanted, no, NEEDED to check on her. Right now, she was the most important. As I walked, I heard a scream! It came from Angelica's house! "ANGELICA!" I yelled, and started to run to her house. I ran into her house, threw off my book-bag, and ran to her room. When I got there, I saw Marcus, with a FOREVER FREEZE gun! He was aiming at Angelica! Just as he pulled the trigger, I jumped in front of the blast. That's all that I remember...

_**What do you think should happen next? Tell me in the REVEIWS box. STAY SAFE!;)**_


	6. Authors Note Plus Scary News

I bet you all were thinking that this was a new chapter. Sorry, it's not. I have Writers-Block and slight/temporary memory loss right now. I need ideas for my next chapter. What do you think should happen? This is so hard with school also. I'm also in a club at school so that takes up a lot of time, also, because it's on Tuesday and Thursday. I only have Friday and Saturday to work on this. Though, I also have night to do this. So, leave me ideas about what should happen next, please. Hopefully my Temporary memory loss will clear up soon. (The doctor told me about my Temporary Memory Loss)

-~ RotBTDfan1937 (AKA Raven Greenleaf, Edmund, Angelica, Stalker, & Friend-Who-Could-Kill-Someone-By-Hugging-Them)


	7. Chapter 6

~~~A few months later~~~~~

Angelica's P.O.V.

Chase and i were walking to the park today. "So, Chase, there's this party tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to go." I said. Chase looked at me then at the ground, as if he was thinking. "Sure. Sounds like fun!" he answered, finally.

~~~At the party~~~

Chase's P.O.V.

I don't know what happened. Angelicaand I were just over at a table, drinking our drinks, then I felt a pang inside my head. Then Angelica went loopy and started laughing. She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a couch and sat me down. She payed her head down on my lap. Then she fell asleep. 5 minutes passed. I figured out that her drink was intoxicated! She became drunk! She woke up and dragged me outside to a terrace and locked us out! _Oh, gosh! I think I know what's gonna happen next!_ She pushed me against the railing and I felt woozy. Great, two young kids. Drunk. Angelica started to kiss me and I kissed her back. Her hands found their way to my belt. She undid my belt and unzipped my pants. She took off my pants and boxers. Because I was drunk also, my hands went to her Shorts's zipper. I removed her shorts and underwear. To detract her, I handed her a drink that I thought was intoxicated. I was right on that part. What I didn't know was that mine was a spiked drink. I placed my glass down pulled Angelica's half-stripped body over to me (I grabbed her by her butt and pulled her over). I grabbed my dick and shoved it up her vigina.

I rapped my own girlfriend! It was sweet to hear Angelica moaning and groaning. She was also gasping!

_**Thank you AllAmericanSlurp for the idea f this Chapter! I want all of you guys to give me more ideas for the rest of these chapters.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**I have Great NEWS! My temporary Memory Loss is gone. My head still hurts though. It was terrible. Let's go on with the chapter!**_

**Chase P.O.V.**

It's been months since the party incident but Angelica and I keep seeing each other! We can't go to her house or mine to umm… how do I say this?…. Make out! So, we've been making out in an extremely dark alley way.

One day, while we were making out in the alleyway, I heard something that sounded like Bree super-speeding and Adam screaming. My body wouldn't hide Angelica and I. It only stood there, with Angelica! I heard a gasp and we turned to see Bree and Adam, standing there. There shocked faces were funny but I didn't laugh. "Chase! You are leaving! and, Angelica. You are staying or going home!" Bree said, grabbing me by the shirt collar. "No!" Angelica retorted. "You put him down right now, b****!"

Bree ended up sending me home. But, Angelica and I kept seeing each other. But, Mr. Davenport figured out!

_**Thankyou to AllAmericanSlurp for these ideas!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Thankyou to Guest who gave me an idea for this chapter. FYI, this is pretty_**** short**

**Angelica's P.O.V.**

Today was like no other. So, I woke up this morning feeling something kick me in the stomach. I thought that it was my dog, Webing, but I looked over the side of the bed and he wasn't there. That's when I looked at my feet and I saw that my stomach was budged out! "Ohmigosh! I'm pregnant!" I screamed. Good thing mom and dad are at work! :) (like da smiley?) I grabbed my jacket slipped on my shoes and ran out to my convertible. I drove to the hospital.

When I took the pregnancy test, it said that I WAS pregnant. I drove to Chase's house to tell him the news.

When I told him he said to let Eddy scan me to make sure. Eddy said, "Not pregnant!" and disappeared.

_**Hey guys! I need help choosing how many kids she gives birth to, and their names. Leave your idea in the review box.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**I'm only gonna use one kid from each review! Sorry!**_

**Chase's P.O.V.**

"They're growing up so fast!" I told Angelica, while we watched our twins, Melenie and Tom, play tag. We were playing with them. "Daddy's it!" said Tom.

~~~~~Durring Dinner~~~~~

"Daddy?" asked Melenie. "Yes, Melenie?" I answered. "Why are you smawt an' Mommy so ben'abaw?" she asked. I dropped my fork of steak and Angelica dropped her fork of spagettie. "Oh...um... I'm smart because I studied when I was a little older than you." I said. "And, I'm so "Bendable" because I was in... gymnastics and yoga and ballet." said Angelica.

~~~When Tom and Melenie are in MiddleSchool~~~

"'You are suspended for a whole month! Go home!' I'll show you!, Ms. Wearbrown!" I heard Tom say. I ran down the stairs. "Tom?! What are you doing home... 2 hours early?" I ask. "I'm suspended. For a month." he answered. "What'd you do this time?"

"Krazy Glue Ms. Wearbrown to her chair. And Krazy Glue her mouse to the desk."

"My dad would love you!" I yelled. I hugged my son, tight.

~~~2hours, 15minutes, 19seconds later~~~

**Angelica's** P.O.V.

Melenie walked in. "Hey." she said. "Hi, Melie. How was school?" I asked. "The usual, sh***y." she said. "Don't use that kind of language!" I shouted. Chase ran into the kitchen. "What's the fuss?!" he asked. "Melenie cursed! Why else would I have yelled 'Dont use that kind of language' for?" I asked. "I don't know?" Chase said. He popped a carrot slice in his mouth. "Hey!" I said. When he stepped out the door, a bucket of flour poured on him. Tom ran down, "Hazza! It worked!" he spread out his arms like a magician.

~~~~ The next day~~~~

**Melenie's P.O.V.**

I woke up. I got out of bed with nothing on. Yup. I'm naked. I sleep naked because I like to feel my vigina, a**, and breast. I do my usual routine. Get out of bed, make porn videos, do everything else.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Sorry it's been so long. I've been thinking about how to make this idea work. This idea is from Guest.**_

**Melenie's P.O.V.**

So, today was like any other ordinary day. Skip school. But, it got a whole lot better when me and my girls (friends) fisted each other at the park. (A/N: if you don't know what fisting is, look it up) Then, Georgie and Lili started fighting a few minuets later.

I tried to break it up but they pushed me back. I stumbled backwards into a window of a car and broke it! The alarm went off. Georgie stumbled backwards into a house's window and broke it! We heard yelling inside the house and ran. Then, a few minuets later, the police were chasing us! (Me: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuun!)

Lili fell and the police got her! Georgie and I kept running. It's hard running in Black Boots!

We soon outran the police and found a hotel and went in. In the waiting room, the TV was on. It was set to the news! "There are three criminals on the loose! One was caught. So that makes two!," said the news guy. "They were last seen running into the Hotel on Pine St."

"That's you two!" said a gruff voice next to me. It was the police.

~~~~Later in Prison~~~~

Georgie was crying. "Oh, suck it up, George!" I yelled at her. "You shut the F*** up!" she retorted. A huge fight broke out between us three.

A prison guard walked in with Dad behind him. "They belong to you!?" The guard asked Dad. "Only the goth one." Dad said back.

-A few days later-

I was sent to jail 200 more times for similar crimes. Though 59 of them were for raping guys in public and trying to strip 19 five year old girls to shove rocks, Barbies, my fist, and fruits and veggies up their viginas. I've also started wearing less clothing. I've cut all of my shirt's sleeves and necks, and bottoms off to make them look like bras. They are so skinny, they only cover my tits. And I cut my shorts, jeggings, leggings, and pant so short, they're thongs. But, the front also, goes up my vigina. The back goes up my a**. It feels so good to be bad. I feel so good, I feel like I'm rapping a dude or my friends are shoving things up my vigina and a**.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello, Lab Rats Fans! I've been getting a lot of reviews about Melenie. I know she seems like a bad person. She will start to learn her lesson. Believe me.**

_**Angelica's P.O.V.**_

_Saturday morning, during Summer Vacation..._

"Oh, gosh! Mom and Dad are coming over and Chase's parents are coming over!" I said, whole running around the room, trying to clean up. "Mom! You've been cleaning for 20 minutes! The house looks fine!" said Tom, trying to look behind me at the TV.

"I know! But, I'm just trying to make it look like a normal... clean... house." I said. "HONEY!" Chase yelled from our bathroom. "Yes!?"

"Where's the Shampoo!?"

I looked at Tom. "Tom. Take the shampoo to your father, right now!" I said. Tom ran to Chase.

_20 Minutes later, After Angelica went to buy Melenie new clothes and forced her to put them on..._

"Now, remember. Act normal." Chase told Tom and Melenie. "This is the first time we've met both Gandmas and Gandpas!" Tom said, grinning stupidly. "Shut up, Tom! I know." I forgot to mention, Melenie discovered her Bionic ability. She can Shadow-Travel. And make shadow monsters. Tom hasn't discovered his yet. Poor Tom.

The door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Chase shouted. "OK!" I shouted back. Tom sat on the couch laughing and watching Fairly Odd Parents. "There's my Son-In-Law!" Mom said. "Mrs. Parker! So good to see you again!" Chase said back to Mom, while hugging her. "Hey, Chasey Boy." Dad said, while ruffling Chase's hair. "Dad!" I said, while running to Dad. "Angelica! My baby girl!" Dad said, while hugging me. He looked over to the couch and saw Tom and Melenie.

"Are these my grandkids!?" Dad said, while walking over to them. "Grandpa!" Tom said, while standing to hug Dad.

Mom walked up to me. "Another one on the way!" I told her. Chase walked up to us. "It's a girl! We're naming her Jamie."

The doorbell rang again. "I'll GET IT!" I yelled. "OK!" Chase, Melenie and Tom yelled back.

So, ya. The same thing happened.

_**What should happen next? Tell me in the Review box. Stay Safe.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**_I would like to thank AllAmericanSlurp for the idea of this chapter! ;)_**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

So, The Parker's and Davenport's are all gathered in Chase and Angelica Davenport's household. Melenie, age 16, and Tom, age 15, are on the couch. Melenie is texting her BFF, Georgie, whom she calls George. Tom is now watching Jimmy Neutron on the TV.

"So, twins are on the way!?" asked Tasha Davenport. "Yup!" Angelica said, patting her enlarged stomach. Angelica just had a horrifying flashback from the party where she and Chase became two drunk teens, having sex on a balcony!

"I'm sorry Mrs. Davenport. Could you give Chase and I a moment?" Angelica said, pulling Chase away without waiting for Tasha's answer.

"What's wrong?" Chase whispered. "Did you tell them?!" Angelica whispered/yelled through gritted teeth. Chase shook his head. "Good."

"Wait! About what?"

"The party! Us! Balcony!" Angelica said, trying to use sign language, but failing. "Oh! You were doing the sign language wrong." Chase said. He showed her the real way to do it.

While Chase was showing Angelica the sign language for _We were just two drunk teenagers having sex on the balcony at some kid from school's house where they were having a party_, Donald Davenport made out what Chase just signed! Donald walked up to the couple. "Chase, I must speak with you." Donald said. Peter Parker's spider senses started tingling. _Oh my God!_

MJ Parker was trying to talk with Melenie. "Whatever, Old Woman! Just leave me alone!" Melenie was saying. "No, young lady! Not until you apologize!" MJ said. Melenie jumped off the couch and walked over to a shadow. She shadow traveled to her bedroom, where Georgie was.

"I just hate my grandma!" Melenie said. Georgie nodded. Georgie walked up to Melenie and cornered her. "Georgie? What are you-?!" Melenie said, until Georgie cut her off by kissing her on the lips! Melenie was shocked but kissed Georgie back. Thet were kissing for a while. Melenie deepened the kiss a lot.

Georgie pulled off Melenie's jacket, shirt, bra, skirt, tightes, and underwear, just leaving her in her boots. Melenie smiled while still kissing Georgie. She removed all of Geogie's clothes, leaving her completely naked.

Georgie shoved her hand up Melenie's vigina. Melenie smiled evilly and shoved her hand up Georgie's a**!


End file.
